Loki's Daughter
by Emily Wade
Summary: Loki's daughter is taken away from him after the attack on earth. Will he ever see her again? Will she be able to come to terms with who she really is? will she be able to keep her cool when she knows people are keeping information she should know from her? Read and find out! contain OC/OC remake of "I'll Come Back To You" by Lizzy Morgana (She asked me too!) suck at sums!
1. Chapter 1

Rain was pouring down as Thor made his way down the hallways of shield a tiny bundle in his arms, an infant child about 7 months. She was a girl; she squirmed slightly in Thor's arms making him glance down into the weary tired emerald green eyes. The child had awaked. Thor gave a sad look; he could still hear his brother's shouting as they took her away from him.

"_You can't take her Thor!" he had screamed "She's my daughter!" _

Thor deep down knew it was wrong of him to take her away, but it was Odin's orders so it must be right. Right? He didn't think it was fair. He had no say. Inside though he knew it was for the best Loki's daughter was sent to be raised in Midgard.

As soon as Thor knew she would be sent to Midgard he contacted Shield and talked to Fury, Fury was reluctant, but after further discussion he accepted even though he did not like the idea. The Avengers would raise Loki's daughter, they would train her to use her powers correctly, and raise her to be a great girl, Goddess. Of course Loki would not find out about this because if he did, he finding out his little princess would be raised by his enemies. Thor thought that might send him over the edge.

Fury was waiting in the hall, a serious look on his face. His eyes looked at the little bundle in his arms.

"She got here fine?"

Thor nodded his head. Fury gestured for Thor to follow him down the hallway

"Are you sure about this?" He asked looking at Thor

"Honestly, No I am not. Because of her powers she cannot be put in a foster home, and leaving her in the hands of her father are out of the question. At least she will be safe here." Fury sighed and nodded his head

"Alright let's show the Avengers."

The two walked in, in silence. The only thing that could be heard was the Childs humming and squirming. Fury led Thor into the room which held the Avengers

Tony sat on a couch phone in hand, acting as if he would much rather be somewhere else. Natasha was looking at the bundle slightly interested, Clint stood beside her uncomfortable, and Bruce also stood uncomfortable of in a corner. Steve was the only one who was completely amazed and interested in the little bundle.

"Well let's see her then!" Steve said excitedly leaning forward to see if he could get a quick glance at the baby. Thor bent down and released the child on the floor and she began to crawl, the blanket falling behind her. The child began to take in her surroundings. Thor stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. She began untying Tony's shoe

"Don't do that" he said quickly and brought his foot up and began lying on the couch instead of sitting.

She gave up trying to grab at Tony and began crawling over to Natasha whose eyes had never left her. She looked over at Clint and saw the bow he was holding and tried to hold it, but he swiftly brought it up

"Babies don't get weapons." He said and she went over to Steve, who smiled at seeing her

'And what's her name Thor?" Steve looked at the thunder God. The infant looked upwith mischief dancing in her eyes

"Her name is Hela"

And Hela smiled a smile that looked just like Loki's.

They knew they would have their hands filled…

**Yes, it's finally up! The remake of " I'll Come back to you" by my good friend Lizzy Morgana. Yes, it's completely rewritten, and there will be major changes! I hope you like it! Please review! **

**-Emily Wade :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Nervous, that's how I felt and scared. My blood was pumping and my mind was reeling. I knew I would get in big trouble for this. I mean what 14 year old wouldn't for bleaching their long black hair to blonde? How I got the die you may ask? Well I begged a shield agent, a girl because they understand the whole changing what you look like for self-confidence thing. Or at least that's what I told her, and she bought it. Why am I doing this? Well I thought it might be funny to watch everyone freak out!

Right now I stood in the shower washing the chemicals out of my hair, it smelt funny. When I was done I walked out and dried my hair with towel I set out before and started to dry my hair, and body then I wrapped the towel around myself. And I stood in front of the mirror with my eyes closed

I was excited, and a bit nervous to how it turned. I opened my eyes and…my jaw dropped and my heart was beating fast. I wanted to scream. It was terrible! My hair was bright orange. I wanted to cry it was that bad! I didn't want orange hair.

"There has to be away to fix this!" I said and laid both hands on my head. I have magic maybe I can fix it myself without die! I would just say the color I wanted out load. I closed my eyes again hoping it would work.

"Black" I opened my eyes, and again my jaw dropped. my hair was blue. "Okay let me try that again!" I spoke aloud "Black!" nope green! Shit! shit! It's not working! "Black!" I yelled. Pink! Of all colors! That's when the door opened.

I whipped around, just to see Steve. Steve is my favorite from all my guardians. But right now from the look of his face I might change my mind! "What did you do to your hair Hela!?" He all but yelled.

"what? You don't like…it. Um, it's the new style, everyone is doing it!" I lied I was usually good at lying, but at the moment not so much

"Name one person!" was not expecting that.

'Um…." He gave me a know it all look.

"That's what I thought!" he stood there arms crossed over his chest. Blue eyes looking at mischievous green ones. "We're fixing that first thing next week." He said and shut the door. I looked down at myself and materialized my clothes. My black tank top my white leather jacket with my white skinny jeans and black converses. My pink hair straightened down to the middle of my back. I opened the door to the bathroom just to run into my arch nemeses Tony Stark.

"Why is my iron man suit purple, pinkie?" That's when I cracked my famous smile he hates so much.

**Hello again, fancy seeing you hear! I don't really like this chapter all that much, but then again I kind of do I don't know you tell me**

**-Emily Wade **


	3. Chapter 3

Today was a great day; Uncle Thor is coming for a visit! I love him; well I like to cause him trouble that is. I only cause him trouble when he doesn't look like he's in one of those moods, and when he looks like he's going through hell.

I wore my grey skinny jeans and my Nirvana t shirt today along with my yellow converses. I wore my black hair in a ponytail. Yes my pink hair is fixed! Thank god!

I got out of the room and walked down to the Avengers Lounge everyone was there. I sat by Steve. And I grabbed my camera off the coffee table. It was one of the old cameras where you take a picture and it pops out of the camera. I always take a picture of Thor and me when he comes. I have other pictures too like one of all the team and I and one of each of them with me. I don't know why I like to take pictures, I just do.

"When is Thor coming?" I asked quickly to everyone.

"He's supposed to be here any second." Steve said smiling. I smiled excitedly. After a few moments I heard Thor's booming voice.

"Friends!" I jumped off from my seat. Thor looked like hell again but he opened his arms for me. I ran into his embrace.

"Uncle Thor I missed you!" I said as he hugged me, another bone crushing hug. "How long will you be staying this time?" I asked

"As I missed you, and I will only be staying for tonight and tomorrow morning."

"Well I will spend a lot of time with you, By the way Smile!" I said and put my head next to his and we smiled and I took the picture. I looked at the picture, and laughed Thor always made the funniest faces! Thor and I both laughed.

"Now on to serious matters, I heard you have been causing the avengers trouble." He said with a stern expression. I frowned

"I was only having a little fun."

"Fun? Fun as in Ironman's suit being purple? Messing your hair up really bad? Letting lose a bomb at a S.H.I.E.L.D air force base in the span of two weeks? That is fun?" He questioned angrily "I go through a lot Hela, having to take care of my people of Asgaurd having to rebuild a dangerous prisoner's cell. I do not need you being destructive"

"I wasn't trying to be destructive! I only wanted a good laugh." I said sadly I know he's going through a lot and he didn't need my crap. "I'll be on my best behavior while you're here, I promise." I said he softened his looks. I knew Thor couldn't stay mad me.

"Alright, and I was thinking maybe if you listen in a months' time, I will take you to Asgaurd." I gasped and had to contain myself from bouncing up and down.

"Ok! I'll listen." I said he smiled and he ruffled my hair. I've always wanted to go to Asgaurd.

"Avengers head to the meeting room." I narrowed my eyes at the intercom. I'm never allowed in those meetings.

Everyone left the room I smirked and went to the vent that led to the meeting rooms, I climbed on top of the couch and pulled the cover off and jumped up and got in. I crawled in the vent quietly till I reached the other vent opening. I looked through it looking at Director Fury talk.

"Now Thor has informed us, our greatest threat, is coming here to stay in the old holding cell we made." I tilted my head curiously "He will not stay here long only a day, not even actually. Loki is to not find out about-" I couldn't hear the rest because the vent screw came un done sending me sliding out head first out of the vent I caught myself. I looked up at Thor and laughed nervously.

"I guess I'm too big for the vents now..," I said he gave me a death glare.

"I'll just ya know leave" I said and walked out of the room quickly. Man I'm going to get chewed out for this…

345

I sat in my room waiting for Thor to come to talk to me. I've already done something wrong after I promised I wouldn't. I felt guilty which I don't usually ever, ever feel unless I pull a prank on Steve. Soon I heard the door open, but Thor did not look mad.

"Hela…" he said softly "I just want to give you a warning, I want you stay away from Loki. He is even more destructive then and he is very dangerous. Promise me you'll stay away from his" He said I nodded mouthing the word 'Promise' "Good, now go to sleep it is very late." He said he walked towards the door and turned off the light "Good night Hela, I love you."

"Love ya too Unkie Or" I said using the way I pronounced his name when I was little he laughed and closed the door. It was good to hear him laugh.

"But, who is Loki?" I asked myself.

**So I am so sorry for not uploading I went on Vaykay! Please review! And Loki makes an appearance in the next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so there's a new prisoner at S.H.I.E.L.D no big deal! Not like I want to see him or anything.

Ok, yes I want to see him. Who wouldn't? I don't know a sane person? Well, I'm the opposite of sane; well that's what Tony tells me anyways. I promised Thor I wouldn't go near him! Damn me and my promises.

I never said I wouldn't accidently see him, I don't even know where the holding cell is!. Yeah I could accidently walk to the holding cell, and sneak a peek. Ok it's a plan that's what I'm going to do!

I wore a yellow tank top with red skinny jeans and I was bare foot with my black nail polish painted on my toes, I was walking down a hallway, a long hall way by the way with no doors, except on at the end of the hall, I looked at the doors with a raised eyebrow and pushed it open.

When I got there, there was a glass cell cylinder like might I add, there he was back turned to me; he wore armor similar to Thor's except his was black green and gold. With my courage all of it I might add I walked close enough to the cell where I could touch the glass. He hasn't noticed me yet. There's no harm in making my presence known, is there?

"Hello?" I said arms crossed and a smile on my lips. He turned around slowly and looked down at me. He made me feel pretty small, which I was, but that's not the point. He glared at me with emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" he snapped coldly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well aren't you rude." I said in a matter of fact tone. "When I talk like that I get sent to my room." I said smirking laying all my weight to one side of my body. The man in the cell scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He's in a bad mood I could tell, oh what fun I can mess with him!

'What is a little girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asked his voice was cool and annoyed. I glared at him

"I am not a little girl" I snapped "I'm 14 almost 15 thank you very much." I stated he just shook his head.

"Get out of here foolish child." Ok I felt my anger come, which only happens when I get annoyed with someone.

"First off I don't have to listen to you, second you're the one in the cell, not me." Well, I never saw anyone look more pissed then he was right now. He walked up straight to the glass and leaned on it, glaring down at me, I glared back.

"What are you doing in here little girl?" I sighed through my nose, emotions inside. Why was I here? I couldn't say I got lost now could I?

"None of your beeswax." I stated calmly he glared even harder at me, I felt like he was wanting me to burst into flames or something.

"Listen closely little girl" I smiled sarcastically and pointed to my ear indicating I was listening. "Chances are you'll be in a lot of trouble if you are found down here hm?" He said smirking. I shifted uncomfortably and nodded making a face, uncle would kill me if fury didn't beat him to it.

"That's what I thought; now make like a good little girl, and _get out." _ He said the last words with so much venom I took a step back I regained myself quickly and crossed my arms.

"I told you I didn't need to go anywhere." I said defiantly he looked super pissed it made me want to run out and never turn back, but with my pride I didn't I'm bold I know.

"What'd you do to get in here anyway?" I asked, it was better than just being stared at. He sighed and walked over to the bench and sat down head in his hands.

"I killed a lot of foolish little girl." His voice was laced in sarcasm; I rolled my eyes and began pacing the outside of his cell.

"What else did you do?"

"Caused a lot of destruction." Ok I'm bored I think I'll play the why game! I smiled innocently

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to"

"Why?"

"Because I desired it."

"Why?" He got up and marched over to the glass I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Will you shut up?!" He yelled "I will kill you when I get out of here!" I yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't scare me!" I yelled back. He looked taken back.

"And why not?" I raised my eye brows and looked at my nails

"Because you are in a cell, and I'm not." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why you little-"he was cut off by the door opening. I whipped around to see Thor my mouth opened slightly and my eyes widened.

"Hela, come on, we must leave" He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder my stomach pressed in his shoulder. When I looked at Loki he had this lost look in his eyes, that also held a lot of pain when he looked in my eyes, he also looked maybe a little sorry.

**Hey please review! I was going to write yesterday but because of my foul mood I was in I probably would of made loki beat the shit out of Hela, so in my bad mood I wrote a one shot of Loki and his daughter called "Too Far" This Hela is not in it but a different one and it involves a female Fenrir, so please check that out too and tell me what you think. It made my friend cry, because it was sad. Lets just say I was kind of mean to Loki…**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was leaving and I was in the vents, Loki didn't seem so, well full of himself anymore. He actually looked sad. They were (Him and Thor) walking down the hallway I tried keeping up while I was crawling in the vents.

"Thor, why didn't tell me?" Loki finally spoke. Thor only shook his head in reply. Tell him what? "All this time! Of all places? All this time!" He raged. He didn't fight as they walked only yelled, and ranted on and on the whole way.

"It was the safest place I could think of. " Thor sighed

"Of all places this pathetic planet? And with my enemies?" What made him so mad all of a sudden? What the hell are they talking about? Is he still mad about me being my sarcastic smart ass self?

"Where else was I to take her?" Thor's eye brows furrowed as he waited for a reply.

"You shouldn't have taken her in the first place." Loki spat out. I tried to keep up with their long strides

"it was the safest place.." Loki had this vulnerable look like the one he had when Thor carried me away. "Just forget about her Loki, she'll forget about you eventually." Loki snapped his head up and glared at Thor with such hate

"You expect me to just forget about her! I've never forgotten about her, every day I would think about holding her safe in my arms again." He said I tried to keep up and go a little faster but the vent was beginning to shake a little so I turned back and went back to the vent opening that made me land safely on my bed.

Damn, I wish the vent wasn't shaky, maybe I would have found out about who he was talking about. I need to go into the vents one day and tighten the screws.

I began to doze off when someone opened the door.

"Hela?" the voice of Steve said. I groaned

"What?" I asked looking at him; he had a smile on his face. he looked slightly worried but excited.

"The avengers and Fury think it is a good idea to send you to public school." he said.

I couldn't form any words

"Well, you can use powers well now, and we think it would be nice if you had friends." Me, people social…no. but the happy innocent look on his face made me nod and smile. He closed the door and I screamed.

**I know it's albeit short sorry. **


End file.
